


Even The Losers

by haldoor



Series: Winners and Losers [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> Gratuitous facial; nothing else of note<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't profess to know anything about the real lives of Alex, Scott or Paul; this is entirely a figment of my imagination.  Scott Caan did not take either of the photographs shown in these fics <s>though it would have been awesome if he did</s>.<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A sequel to <i>The Winner Takes It All</i> in which Paul Walker, while working on 'Into the Blue' with his friend Scott Caan,  got to kiss Alex O'Loughlin (an unknown to the others at the time).  All Scott got was a fairly tame photograph… and a hard-on.</p><p>In this part, several years later, Scott discovers his new co-star on Hawaii 5-0 is the same Alex his friend Paul kissed all those years ago.  He thinks of a way to get his own back on Paul, but the plan depends on Alex going along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Losers

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** The always wonderful [](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitty_trio**](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/). As ever, thanks love for taking this on board on short notice.  
>  The title is from a Tom Petty Song and it about sums it up: _Even the losers get lucky sometimes_.

The knock on the door startled Scott from a game of baseball on TV and he frowned to himself, wondering who it could be. He'd been in Hawaii only a few weeks now, and didn't know a lot of people. Prying himself off the couch, he switched off the TV and headed for the door.

"Alex! Uh, hey." Stunned to see his new co-star on the porch, he didn't think to ask him in for a moment.

Alex looked uncomfortable, but as sexy as hell. Scott had had serious hots for him since the day they were introduced. The guy was vaguely familiar too, and it had taken him some days to figure out where he'd seen him before. Once he got it, Scott was both disturbed and relieved in equal measures. Alex didn't show any signs of recognition though, and for that and Alex's friendly manner Scott was grateful.

The reason for Scott's unease was that the last time he'd seen the guy he'd been kissing his old friend Paul Walker while they were working together on the movie set of 'Into the Blue'. A bet about Paul getting to 'know' the cute guy they'd been watching had led to Scott taking a photo of the guy kissing Paul's cheek. He'd dug it out and checked, and yup, it was definitely the same guy, despite him being partially hidden under a stupid beanie in the photo.

The thing was, that so-called innocent kiss had been preceded by a far less chaste kiss; one that had Scott wanting way more than he got from the encounter. He'd been too surprised - and turned on - to actually manage to get that one on camera, dammit. 'Blackmail' potential right down the gurgler in one (in fun only; Scott was Paul's friend after all, and he hadn't even _heard_ of Alex O'Loughlin when he took the picture). The photo he'd scored was way less suggestive and could be explained away in any number of different ways that would make him out to be the bad guy. He hadn't even bothered to hide it.

However, after he'd snapped that shot, Paul and 'Alex' had sauntered off together, presumably to get laid, leaving Scott with a hard-on and bad case of loser's envy.

Back in the present, Scott had kept a low profile on the whole thing, not even mentioning it to Paul in any of his regular e-mails. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to what he'd missed out on before. The chances of Alex remembering or wanting to revisit the incident were pretty slim considering how well known the guy was now. Besides, he hadn't shown any recognition of Scott when they were introduced, nor had he said anything since.

"Hi Scott. Can I come in?" Alex gave a half-smile, head slightly tilted as if he was worried he'd done something wrong.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Scott stood back, ushering him in nervously. "Have a seat. Can I get you a beer?"

"Beer'd be great, thanks."

Alex moved into the living area and sat down, watching Scott as he found a couple of bottles from the fridge and brought them back. He handed one to Alex and sat down in an armchair. "What can I do for you, Alex?"

"Thanks." Alex dropped his eyes to his beer and fiddled with the label for a moment before taking a drink and then focusing on Scott, anxiety written all over his face. Unsure what the nerves could be for, Scott waited. "I finally remembered where we'd met before."

Alex's eyes traversed the room after this pronouncement, while Scott tried to work out the correct response. It didn't seem like nearly enough in the end. "Oh yeah?"

"I'm not surprised you forgot. It wasn't like we talked much and uh... I was just some guy. You were with Paul Walker. He's a friend of yours; a good friend."

So he had remembered the whole thing. Scott nodded. They both had as much to lose from it getting out now. Back then, it might not have mattered to Alex so much, although he and Paul might have had to weather a little more, he supposed.

"Yeah, he's a friend. But we don't have to go there," Scott decided. "Let's just put it down to... I don't know... too much sun? A stupid bet that didn't go quite right?"

Curiosity overtook the anxiety in Alex's eyes. "A bet?"

Scott huffed, then took a gulp of his beer. "Paul bet me he could get you to kiss him. The photo was the proof. Of course I kinda missed the better shot... but hey, I was a little pre-occupied by you and one of my best friends tasting each other's tonsils at the time."

"Uh, yeah." Alex's eyes – those same fuck-me eyes – were so damned expressive. Now he was looking vaguely guilty and just a little bit embarrassed.

"You do that a lot? Kissing guys you don't even know?"

"Hey, it was Paul Walker! Paul fucking _Walker_! Someone like that walks up and suggests you lock lips to show off to a friend, it's more than tempting."

"Starstruck, much?" Scott shook his head, grinning.

"Okay, so you weren't exactly unknown either, but I was way more into him back then. I'd seen 'The Fast & The Furious' something like ten times!"

"Ten Times, huh?" He laughed. "So my questions still stands. You kiss a lot of guys?"

Alex dropped his eyes again, a slight flush showing on his cheeks. "Not that many."

"But some? Look, Alex, I don't give a shit about your personal life. I'm not gonna tell anyone what happened back then."

Looking back up, Alex downed a mouthful of beer. He swallowed hard and looked straight into Scott's eyes. "Nothing happened beyond the kiss, you know."

"Yeah, right. It doesn't bother me if it did. I know what Paul's like. Hell, I'm no prude. In all honesty..." Scott hesitated, unsure if it was wise to admit how much he'd like to have been Paul in the alley that evening.

"What?"

"I... I've done a thing or two like it myself."

Alex licked his upper lip, his tongue drawing Scott's eyes. The guy didn't seem to have a clue how hot he was, especially when he did things like that.

"Okay. But nothing happened. I told him I was an actor too and we talked some; had a couple of beers. I told him I try to be careful, and after we talked I went back to my own room, alone. I didn't sleep with him, Scott."

Scott rolled his eyes, assuming Alex was probably lying. "It doesn't matter to me if you did, you know. I'm not gonna judge you for it, and Paul… well, he's my friend no matter what, okay?"

"Seriously." Alex leaned forward, dangling the beer in one hand, his expression earnest. "He wanted me to, but I didn't. I mean… he might be 'Paul fucking Walker', but I wasn't a complete idiot even then. I didn't want to do anything I might regret later. A kiss is one thing, but sex? It's… well, you know what I mean, right? It's not that I don't; just that in our industry you have to be careful about that kind of thing. Like you said, I hardly knew the guy, despite who he is."

Scott took another swig of his beer, thinking. What reason did Alex have to lie? Paul, on the other hand, as he recalled, had been most enigmatic about the encounter the next day. Scott hadn't really wanted to know at the time, in truth, but the more he thought about it, the more likely it was that Paul had struck out, hence his reluctance to discuss it in any kind of detail.

"Okay, I believe you. Not that it matters."

"I don't tell lies." Alex's eyes were full of warning, and Scott got the impression that if he didn't believe him, Alex wasn't going to let it rest.

Scott held up a hand. "I do believe you. Look, Paul's not above a little embellishment, okay? That's one reason I'd like to take him down a peg or two. In fact…" An idea was starting to form in his head, and a smile to match it spread across his face.

Alex's expression changed too; a smile started to form despite the confusion showing in his eyes. "What?"

"I have just had _the_ best idea in the history of ideas. Well, insofar as payback goes, anyway. Listen, you don't have to go along with this, but you'd be doing me the biggest favour if you did. And…" Scott was really getting into the idea now, "It'd be payback for you too in a way, since Walker basically had me believing he'd fucked you six ways to Sunday."

Alex snorted. "Who says he'd be the one doing the fucking?"

"Exactly!" Scott stood up, holding up a finger to make his point. "He's gonna be pissing himself when he sees this. Now, my idea is this…"

~//~

Alex pulled the shirt over his head and dumped it on the chair in Scott's bedroom, then tugged off his shoes and socks. "Uh, how d'you want me?" He looked around nervously, like he was beginning to regret this.

Scott quirked a lip as he checked his camera, then lifted his head to look at Alex. Fuck, he was hot! Damn! The guy clearly took care of himself.

"On the bed, obviously. Wait!" Scott put the camera down and stripped the bedding down to the sheets, messing it up as he went. "It's gotta look like it's been used." He looked up to where Alex waited, his arms awkwardly crossed. "You're gonna need to lose the pants. I mean… I won't shoot anything below the waist, but it's gotta convince Paul, and believe me, he'll be looking for anything that looks wrong. He delights in making me look stupid."

"Uh… okay."

"Come on, please? You must have taken off more clothes than that for movies before now."

Alex hesitated a moment longer, his eyes darting about the room, then pushed his cargo pants down and flipped them into the chair with his t-shirt. "Undies too?" he asked, thumbs under the edge of his altogether too brief briefs.

Scott gulped, and scratched his neck as he moved away from the bed. "Undies? You seriously call them that? Anyway, yeah, ditch 'em, Super SEAL. I'll look away if it helps."

Alex nodded, flashing an uneasy smile and started pushing them down. Scott pointedly turned his back, picking up his camera and fiddling with the light meter until he heard the bed-sheets rustling. Turning back around, he started to talk.

"Now if-" His words were cut off by his own strangled groan as his senses were assaulted by the vision on the bed. Alex's wanton pose framed in perfect light couldn't have been better if he'd tried.

It was blown as he shifted up onto his elbows and frowned, though. "You okay?"

Scott swallowed and did a bit of shifting himself. "I'm… I'm good. I'm… really good. But you…" He put the camera down again and moved over to Alex's side. "Just lie back how you were. This light is perfect. Uh… just… you okay if I…?" he gestured vaguely at the sheet draped over Alex's mid-section.

"You're the one taking the photo; go for it." Alex had a funny look in his eyes, but he laid back against the pillow once more, one arm behind his head.

Smiling tightly, Scott cautiously reached for the sheet, his eyes on Alex's. His eyes flew to where his fingers met skin, slightly shocked that he'd touched Alex instead of the bedding. "Uh… sorry."

Focusing properly on what he was doing, he gingerly took a pinch of sheet between thumb and finger and slid it downwards so that more of Alex's skin was showing. "There." He glanced towards Alex's arm. "Could you shift your arm off the bed a little?"

"Like this?" Alex's voice was husky and low, but Scott tried not to think about what it meant.

"More this way," he decided, pushing the arm upwards slightly before he realized what he was doing.

"Yeah, okay."

Scott could practically feel the breath that Alex released audibly, though he wasn't _that_ close. He let himself look at Alex's face. "Fuck me…" he whispered.

"That'd probably work even better than me posing as if I had."

"Jesus…"

Scott hadn't expected this, but now that Alex was pulling him down to the bed he sure as hell wasn't resisting. Alex's mouth was hot and wet, tasting vaguely of the beer they'd consumed earlier, and Scott was suddenly and very obviously made aware of how little clothing was between them. Even so, it was too much. Scott scrambled back a bit, ripping off his own t-shirt and tossing it, then going back for more.

"Jeez, you're ripped for a short guy," Alex got out hoarsely as he helped Scott undo his pants. "You got anything?"

"Fuck…" Scott hit his forehead as he remembered he'd run out of condoms some time ago and hadn't got round to replacing them; it wasn't as if he'd actually needed them – until now.

"Hey, no worries. Let's just… this'll do for now. I can't bloody wait."

With that, Alex shucked the sheet between them and pushed at Scott until he was lying on his back. Alex's tongue was wicked as it traced Scott's collarbone and then down to his chest and found a nipple. His hands outlined Scott's muscles as his mouth moved down his torso. And the whole time, those fuck-me eyes were turned up in Scott's direction, increasing his excitement tenfold. His cock was as hard as it had ever been, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Alex's gun pressed firmly against his leg.

"Fuck…" Scott whispered again as Alex's tongue found his belly-button and circled around it, then dipped inside.

"You know any other words?" Alex grinned, hands still moving over Scott's body.

Scott shook his head, speech escaping him as Alex dipped lower and found the head of his cock. He shifted between Scott's legs and let the edge of his tongue run over the smoothness of Scott's glans. Scott let out a low whine and Alex grinned up at him, his white teeth and animated eyes causing Scott to frown in need. Alex dipped his tongue in the slit and slid his fingers down towards Scott's hips, thumbs circling as he let his lips frame Scott's cockhead.

"Oh, Jesus H. Christ, you are going to kill me." It sounded way squeakier than Scott intended, but he couldn't care less right now.

Alex drew his mouth off again. "Perhaps not today, if I can help it."

"Get your mouth back there, and quit delaying," Scott managed gruffly.

The smile didn't dim until Alex complied, and _oh fuck_ was it good. He finally started moving in earnest, like he figured Scott couldn't take any more teasing. Every now and then he'd look up from under those long lashes with those goddamned pretty eyes, checking on Scott's reactions, and then he'd dip them again, concentrating on what he was doing to Scott's cock as if he was Steve McfuckingGarrett concentrating on torturing a suspect.

Scott couldn't help himself now; he had to buck up against the wickedness that was Alex's hot mouth. "Jesus… fuck… Alex, I'm gonna… you better…" he warned, desperately trying to hold back.

Alex got it, and shifted back enough to let Scott's damp cock pop out of his mouth. He replaced it with a hand, his smile wide and warm. "F-f-fuck!" Scott barked, the one touch enough as he finally let go. Alex laughed as some of Scott's come hit his face, although he wiped it off quickly enough with the back of a hand.

"Paul Walker is so gonna fucking know about this," Scott groaned, shivering as he closed his eyes and flopped back against the pillow.

Alex laughed again and disappeared off the bed. Scott opened his eyes, frowning in confusion until he saw where Alex was headed.

"Bathroom in here?"

"Yeah. You sure you didn't…?"

Alex reappeared, wiping his face with a damp towel and headed back to the bed. He was still sprouting a pretty remarkable erection, and even in his orgasm-shattered state Scott was pretty impressed by the whole package that was Alex O'Loughlin.

"Didn't what?" Alex smiled as he wiped the come off Scott's stomach, and then planted a kiss where he'd wiped.

Scott felt guilty for even having thought of it again, but Christ! If Paul knew the guy could suck cock like that, he'd definitely have tried to get him into bed. "Never mind," he smirked, "Just get up here so I can return the favour."

"Thought you'd never ask," Alex grinned, moving up to kiss him sloppily.

Scott pulled him in, tasting the inside of Alex's mouth again. It was going to be hard to work with him after this without wanting to fuck him senseless, but Scott knew he'd have to control himself. In the meantime… he pushed Alex off, pressing him back against the now rumpled-for-real sheets before slithering down his body.

Scott decided not to bother with teasing in return – Alex had done enough for both of them – and got straight to work on Alex's uncut cock. Fuck, even that was hot! Pulling the foreskin back carefully, he grinned at the expression on Alex's face now. A little more of this and the guy would have exactly the appearance he'd been hoping for in the 'fake' shot for Paul; not that it was his main concern right now.

Scott swiped his tongue around the ridges of Alex's cock, then mouthed at the frenulum, impressed by the small wordless noises Alex let out at the action. Alex's eyes were practically rolling back in his head as Scott took him in deeper, setting a rhythm that Alex seemed to appreciate, going by the fact that one of his hands was tightly clutching the bedframe behind him and his eyes were glazing over as he gazed down his body at Scott.

He was much quieter than Scott had been, but it was obvious Scott's ministrations were working. Alex's breathing sped up and he reached a shaky hand in Scott's direction. "Ease up, now!" His voice was low and shaky, but Scott could see he was serious, and lifted himself back enough to watch as he wrapped a hand around where his mouth had been.

Alex's hand touched his, loosely circling it as Scott finished him off. Alex let out a low groan, and bucked abruptly into the joint fists, whiteness pumping out of his cock in thick jets as they continued to work his cock. Scott grinned, pumping a few more times less tightly as Alex let go and collapsed back limply.

Huffing in amusement as he backed away, Scott threw the loose sheet across Alex's hips and went to grab his camera. "Alex?"

Alex barely opened his eyes, but the light, the positioning of his arms and body, not to mention the 'I just got some' pout were perfect. Scott didn't hesitate; he snapped before Alex could even think about moving.

Scott lowered the camera and grinned widely, heart thudding with joy at the gorgeous smile he received in return. He couldn't stop himself from returning to the bed. Alex seemed happy enough to have him there and they lost themselves in another kiss, this one slow and relaxed, but just as hot as the previous ones.

"You wanna do this again sometime?" Alex asked when they came up for air.

"Definitely." His reply was rewarded with another stunning smile. Scott allowed himself time to gloat. "Walker's beaten this time for sure."

Alex laughed. "You won't even have to bullshit it."

Scott didn't say it, but he was sure as hell thinking it: _Even the losers get lucky sometimes._

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> The photograph I have Scott taking is this one:
> 
>   
> [  
> ](http://pics.livejournal.com/haldoor_honey/pic/00005q64/)  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
